


A Reaper is Born

by shipslikefedex221b



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipslikefedex221b/pseuds/shipslikefedex221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I couldn't do anything.<br/>I was just doing my job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reaper is Born

**Author's Note:**

> story contains spoilers for chapter 105 of the kuroshitsuji manga! also, trigger warning: suicide  
> please enjoy this angsty mess of an AU :>

There you were. Swaying on the edge of that too-high rooftop - and there I was: sitting on neighboring tiles and watching with keen eyes.

That day, you looked so sad. So utterly fragmented; shattered. And soon, the same was to be said of your body.

But I couldn't do anything.

I was just doing my job.

So I watched, and I waited. I waited for your inevitable downfall. The death that had been fated since before you were born. The death that I had read over more times than I could count, tears blurring my vision because no, _no,_ my Alan cannot die. Not yet.

The worst part is, it was my fault. I know it was. Our tangled love affair was poisoned from the start, and we both knew that. A reaper and a human - it was crazy. It never would have worked.

Can you blame us for hoping otherwise?

But I didn't expect your death to come so soon, if I was honest. I had hoped that something would happen later in your life that would cause your demise; but as it goes, it was the words, "we can't be together," that brought you over the edge. _That_ edge. The one you were stood upon now.

Look at me, making jokes when the love of my eternal life was about to die. I'm sure you'd scold me for that if you heard.

I looked down to check my watch. Any moment now.

I was right. When I looked up, you were gone. Your blood was soaking the virgin snow below, and I was on cleanup duty. A sigh escaped my lips. Of melancholy or relief, I didn't know. It didn't matter, really.

The white powder crunched beneath my feet as I raised my scythe. And then you were gone. You were really, truly gone. Your hand fell limp and the Ericas you clutched so dearly fell from your pale fingertips. Your record showed us together; memories that would only cause both of us pain in your near future.

Because you didn't get to die peacefully like you thought. That wasn't the fate of those like us who knocked off too early. But I didn't dare breathe a word of that truth to you. It'd only break your heart even further.

And while the tears finally rolled down my cheeks, all I could say was,  
"See you soon, Alan."

**Author's Note:**

> so I recently learned from the manga that humans who commit suicide are reincarnated as reapers, and as my life is currently filled with eric/alan, I automatically thought of this AU: that they fell in love when Alan was human, but when Eric left, Alan couldn't take the heartbreak. A while later, he's reincarnated as a shinigami, goes through training, Eric's his senior, they recognize each other and lots of angst ensues (as it usually does in my stories). anYWay I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
